familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nathaniel Brewster (1620-1690)
}} Vital Stats * Son of Francis Brewster (1598-1646) and Lucy Jones (1599-1664) * 1620 est : Birth in England * 1640 : Migration to America * 1650 : Marriage (1) to Abigail Reymes (1621-1654) * 1655 : Marriage (2) to Sarah Ludlow (1625-1665) * 1690-Dec-18 : Died at Long Island, NY Biography Nathaniel Brewster was the son of Francis BREWSTER of Bristol, England. Nathaniel, b.c1620-24, came to New Haven, CT with his parents Francis BREWSTER (son of an earlier Francis), and Lucy b.c.1640. Nathaniel was enrolled in Harvard, graduating in what was said to have been the first graduating class of Harvard, in 1642. Later that year, he was in Dublin, Ireland, and thereafter back in England. Nathaniel's father Francis, was supposedly lost at sea in 1646 on a ship known as Lamberton's ship or the Phantom ship. Nathaniel's mother, Lucy, had remarried to Thomas PELL by Dec 7, 1647. To paraphrase the work of Mr. JACOBUS: Nathaniel was a minister of Neatishead and Irstead, County, Norfolk, England, as early as 1650, but about 1654 became minister at Alby. County, Norfolk. In 1655 and 1656 he made trips to Ireland with Henry CROMWELL. Also possible is that during or before 1658 he made another trip to New England, based on a reference to him in a petition there in 1658, but Nathaniel may have headed this petition without leaving England, via a written request through his stepfather Dr. PELL in Fairfield, CT. In 1662, the will of John REYMES of Edgefield, Norfolk, England makes the reference to Nathaniel BREWSTER having married his daughter. The method of mention of her in the will, however, gives the inference that she was deceased at the time. By 1656-60, Nathaniel had married Sarah LUDLOW, daughter of Roger LUDLOW (of established Royal descent). most likely having met and/or married her in Dublin, Ireland, as Roger LUDLOW and his family are recorded as having been in Dublin at the time of Nathaniel BREWSTER'S and Henry CROMWELL'S visits there. It is generally accepted that Nathaniel's first wife, the daughter of John REYMES, was most likely the mother of Nathaniel's first three or four children--John, Abigail, Sarah, and possibly Timothy--and that Sarah LUDLOW BREWSTER therefore the mother of the latter children; (possibly Timothy), Daniel (baptized Oct 31, 1662 in Alby as the son of Nathaniel and Sarah), Deborah, Dinah, and Hannah. By September 1663, Nathaniel had returned to America with his family, this time in Boston, MA. By 1665, they had relocated to Setauket, Brookhaven, Long Island, where Nathaniel and Sarah remained for the rest of their lives. Nathaniel BREWSTER made his will March 16, 1684/5 in Suffolk County, Long Island. He is noted as having died c.Dec. 18, 1690 (his will was proved May 3, 1695). In the will he mentions his wife Sarah, his sons Timothy, Daniel, and John, and grandchildren Daniel and Abigail BURR (who were the children of his daughter Abigail who had married Daniel BURR). Submitted by John C. Carter of St. Petersburg, Florida Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Abigail Reymes # John Brewster # Abigail Brewster (1654-1678) - m. c 1668 in Stamford, CT to Daniel Burr and Died 1678. # Sarah Brewster (1650-1743)- m. c1674 Jonathan Smith 2nd Marriage: Sarah Ludlow # Timothy Brewster (1658-1747) - m. Mary Hawkins, Town Clerk of Brookhaven, NY. # Daniel Brewster (1662-1742) - bapt, Alby, Norfolk, England, Oct 31, 1662 and m. c1693 Anna Jayne. # Deborah Brewster - # Dinah Brewster (1666-?) - m. 06-Apr-1685 Joseph Tooker in Brookhaven, NY # Hannah Brewster (1669-?) - m. (1) John Muncy and m. (2) Samuel Thompson. Famous Descendants * Caleb Brewster - Captain in Revolutionary War - badly wounded in the Boat Fight of Dec 7, 1782. * Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865) - 16th US President References * Ancestry of Francis Brewster * Brewster Family of Long Island Category:Migrants from England to the United States